Le Pacte ( parce que j'avais pas autre chose sous la main )
by Soleina
Summary: Ceci est une histoire crée de toute pièce par ma stupide personne. ( inspirée de ma Saku et son "666". Elle se reconnaîtra ) 8D Si vous aviez la possibilité de remettre à plus tard votre jugement dernier... Le feriez-vous ? Vendriez-vous votre âme au diable ? D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous personnellement le diable ? Il n'est peut-être pas si terrible...
1. Prologue

_**Et non ce n'est pas la fanfic promise, désolééée. *se prend un dico***_

_**Pour ma défense j'ai pas encore écrit, doooonc voilà, pour tester la publication et comprendre comment ça fonctionne, je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main, donc sur mon PC, dooonc bah, Pacte. xD**_

_**Sorryyyy *coeur* **_

_**( Merci Jumelle de m'avoir expliquée comment ça fonctionne. *coeurs partout* )**_

* * *

**PACTE**

**_Prologue : Aller en boîte, c'est une mauvaise idée_**

Elle courait.

La nuit était calme et silencieuse. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle n'avait plus la force de crier. Elle passa sous la lumière d'un énième lampadaire et se fit la réflexion étrange qu'il était le seul éteint de la rue, depuis bien longtemps.

Elle était pieds nus, son collant dans un piteux état, et sa robe courte partant en lambeaux. Elle avait ralenti l'allure, à bout de souffle. Si seulement elle avait pris au sérieux son entraînement d'athlétisme, lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée...

\- Ah, tu es là, poupée ! Reviens ici !

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Son agresseur était encore là. Un homme étrange, sans doute un cas social, le genre qui regardait passer les petites collégiennes la bave aux lèvres, et qui en repérait une à la sortie des cours pour ne plus la lâcher...

Toujours dans les séries policières, ces trucs-là. Sauf que dans le cas présent, elle était dans le rôle de la pauvre blonde écervelée poursuivie par le maniaque, et qui allait être sauvée à la fin de l'épisode. Le rôle qu'elle aimait le moins, puisque dans la vraie vie, la blonde n'était jamais secourue.

Sélection naturelle.

Ce qu'elle détestait les stéréotypes.

Elle connaissait mal cette rue de la ville. Toutes les ruelles se ressemblaient... Mais elle savait que le commissariat était au bout de l'une d'elles. Il fallait que pour une fois elle ait de la chance.

Elle pris un virage serré dés la troisième ruelle. Elle était sombre, sans éclairage... Mais au bout, derrière une palissade en ruines, brillaient les lumières salvatrices du commissariat de police de Lexington. Elle sentit monter en elle un regain d'énergie. Elle allait s'en sortir. Une bouffée d'espoir la fit accélérer.

Cependant, il faisait si noir qu'elle ne vit pas le trou. Un trou minuscule, dans lequel son pied se prit. Elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. De nouveau, la panique la submergea.

\- Ne t'enfuis pas, poupée...

Il était là. Il s'approchait lentement.

Elle tenta frénétiquement de retirer son pied. En vain. Les secondes qu'il mettait à parcourir la distance qui les séparait sembla des siècles à la jeune femme. Des siècles de torture, entre l'espoir de réussir à se libérer à temps, et l'angoisse de ne pas y parvenir.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et emprisonna ses bras. Elle hurla. Hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait, terrorisée, sachant très bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Elle se débattit encore plus, tandis qu'il liait l'une de ses mains avec des menottes à la bouche d'incendie la plus proche. Il profita d'avoir lui-même une main libre, de ce fait, pour remonter la robe.

Elle pleurait, mais se débattait toujours, son poignet lacéré par la menotte d'une part, sa cheville sans doute cassée de l'autre. Elle se savait perdue, mais son instinct de survie et son envie de conserver sa dignité la poussaient à tenter de se sauver encore. Peut-être que cela marcherait, ou que quelqu'un passerait, qu'il ou elle appellerait les autorités...

N'arrivant pas à retirer sa robe, l'homme sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et le déplia calmement. Il déchira la robe et en profita pour défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son jean troué.

La jeune femme pleura encore, à présent muette.

Car elle comprit que personne ne viendrait.

Il laissa son corps ensanglanté et nu entre la bouche d'incendie et une poubelle. Les morceaux du tissu de la robe traînaient là.

Son regard vide était fixé sur le sol, les larmes ayant séché sur ses joues. Elle se sentait vide. Plus que ses blessures, c'était son âme qui saignait. Elle ne sentait même pas la souffrance. Elle avait juste froid. Et l'impression d'avoir été souillée.

Souillée. C'était le mot.

Et soudain... Au bout de cette rue du désespoir... Elle entendit une voix d'homme. Grave et douce, chaude. "Parlant" une chanson de Michael Jackson, tout en battant une lente mesure de jazz en claquant les doigts.

\- Well they say the Sky's the Limit... And to me that's really true...

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Une étrange chaleur monta en elle et elle leva la tête, se sentant malgré tout toujours aussi vide.

C'était un homme grand, mince et pourtant on devinait qu'il était finement musclé. Il avait le teint mat', des cheveux mi-longs noirs en bataille, et ses yeux étaient dissimulés par un chapeau qu'il gardait baissé d'une main, pendant qu'il venait vers elle. En moonwalk, tel Michael Jackson. Il portait un costume noir italien avec une cravate d'un rouge sanglant. Des chaussures impeccables et noires...

Sur sa main gauche brillait une chevalière en or pur, et une sorte de corbeau était posé sur son épaule.

\- But my Friend, you have seen nothing... Juste wait 'till I get througt...

Il s'arrêta devant elle et fit un tour gracieux sur lui-même. Sous le regard vide de la jeune femme, qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien, le corbeau s'envola et, dans la main de l'homme, pris l'apparence d'une canne noire et argent... avec un corbeau sculpté sur son sommet.

\- Because I'm Bad, finit-il en souriant de ses dents blanches.

Il s'accroupit face à elle. Son haleine fraîche sentait la menthe.

Relevant son chapeau, elle put enfin apercevoir ses yeux. D'un noir profond et dément.

Il commençait à l'effrayer. Du moins, si elle avait eu la force de ressentir quelque chose.

\- Bonjour, Lucy.

A sa grande surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche et sa voix en sortit naturellement.

\- Je m'appelle Linda. Pas Lucy.

Il afficha une mine ennuyée.

\- Aaaah ? Et bien tu sais, quand on a mon âge, Linda, Lucy, c'est la même chose... Et personnellement, je préfère Lucy. Donc je t'appellerai Lucy.

Elle ne répondit rien.

\- Alors, Lucy, tu aimes aller en boîte ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Ca tombe bien, tu vas aller dans une grande... On appelle ça un cercueil. Tu préfères l'incinération ou l'enterrement ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ce que je peux être drôle ! N'est-ce pas, Barnabé ?

Le corbeau de la canne s'anima et lui piqua la main. L'homme soupira longuement.

\- Je sais, je sais, absence de formalités seulement quand je ne suis pas en service, sinon le grand patron va encore râler, je vais me faire envoyer à la gérance du barbecue du Seigneur des Enfers et je devrais encore me farcir l'achat des merguez. C'est bon, Barnabé.

Il tendit la main à Linda.

\- Bref, chère Lucy, je me présente : Lulu. Pour te servir.

Nouveau coup de bec.

Cette fois, l'homme répliqua par une petite tape sur la canne.

\- Barnabé, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ce nom pompeux qui me rend complètement démoniaque et... Enfin bon, si tu insistes...

Il soupira à nouveau.

Linda se demanda si c'était la journée des fous. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se serait demandée si son esprit habitait encore réellement son corps.

\- Je suis Lucifer. Et nous allons parler affaires, oh yeah ! ...Enfin, _je_ parlerai puisque tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme... Tu as acheté un bateau, récemment ? Parce que tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir un corps-mort pour ça... Ha ha, avoue qu'elle était bonne, celle-là ! Aïe, je sais Barnabé, le contrat, le contrat...

* * *

_**Voilà voilà pour le prologue, si ça a plu à des gens, les reviews sont là *coeur***_

_**Et donc bah le chapitre 1 étant fini, si ça en intéresse, je veux bien le mettre, hein, j'ai rien à perdre de toute façon XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec la suite ! 8D

En espérant qu'elle plaira autant que le prologue, bien que l'ambiance soit radicalement différente...

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie... Fichue émission à la solde de Satan...**

**.**

_"Archives de la police de Lexington_

_24 janvier 2013_

_A 10h30, le matin du 24/01/13, découverte par deux officiers en patrouille du corps sans vie de Linda Hoxfard, 19 ans, étudiante à l'université, vivant sur le campus. Fille de Clington Hoxfard, Amiral dans la Navy. Pas de petit ami ni d'ennemis connus. Un ex petit ami récent, cependant. Etait dans l'état de l'Oregon au moment supposé des faits._

_Le corps a été laissé dans une ruelle en face du commissariat, la victime ayant sans doute voulu le rejoindre avant d'être assassinée. L'absence de vêtements laisse à penser qu'elle a été violée avant sa mort. En attente de l'expertise du médecin légiste pour plus de détails._

_Plusieurs blessures à l'arme blanche sur l'intégralité du corps. Celle qui causa la mort fut sans doute celle au niveau de la carotide. En attente de l'expertise du médecin légiste pour plus de détails._

_Enquête en cours."_

_._

**\- Je suis donc officiellement morte ?**

**\- Tout à fait, Lucy !**

Elle ferma sèchement son ordinateur portable. Ou plutôt celui que "Lulu" lui avait gracieusement offert.

Il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué les termes exacts du contrat. Elle avait juste eu le droit à la partie qui l'impliquait directement, c'est-à-dire le "Tu meurs officiellement, mais en fait surprise t'es pas morte !". Elle attendait donc des explications, parce que c'était pas tout de sauver sa peau en signant un contrat, mais elle voulait maintenant savoir dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

Et avec un "ami" comme Lucifer... Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Barnabé, son corbeau, était perché au-dessus d'eux, sur une branche. Ils étaient assis, tranquilles, sur un banc, dans un parc. Lucifer, toujours dans son costard, était affalé sur le banc, mangeant une pomme... Qu'il avait réclamé à Linda dés l'instant où il avait terminé de lui donner sa nouvelle apparence.

C'était un changement plutôt radical.

Elle était censée avoir 19 ans. A présent, elle en paraissait 27. Plus mature, plus développée au niveau des formes... Et rousse. De blonde à rousse, il y avait une certaine marge, sans teinture...

Ses yeux, normalement verts, étaient à présent marron clair, presque dorés.

Terminant sa pomme, il la jeta nonchalamment derrière lui, et elle atterrit directement dans le trou qu'un chien était en train de recouvrir après y avoir enterré on ne sait quel précieux trésor.

**\- Ah, les pommes rouges, sucrées jusqu'à en devenir écoeurantes...**

**\- Pourquoi tu en voulais une, alors ?**

Il sourit.

**\- Pour voir tes références cinématographiques, ma belle ! Dans Death Note, les Dieux de la Mort mangent des pommes...**

**\- Et sont horriblement laids.**

**\- Oh, dois-je en conclure que mon physique te plaît, chérie ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et il leva les mains en l'air comme un innocent que l'on accuse.

**\- Eh, j'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?**

**\- Le contrat, lui dit-elle froidement.**

**\- Tu veux tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet, hein ? J'aime les femmes qui vont droit au but... Mais tu devrais penser aux préliminaires, Lucy, ça rend une femme tellement mystérieuse et subtile qu'on ne lui résiste jamais bien longt...**

Elle lui écrasa le pied avec son talon aiguille. Il ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur, entre ses dents serrées pour ne pas hurler, et souffla sur son pied, les yeux écarquillés. Barnabé émit un étrange bruit, comme s'il se riait de son maître.

Lucifer soupira longuement.

**\- Tu devrais faire attention, avec ça, un célèbre compositeur français est mort d'un truc du même genre... Comment il s'appelait, déjà... Lally, Lilly, quelque chose de ce style... Bref, ça n'a aucune importance. On disait quoi ?**

**\- Le contrat, répéta-t-elle, de plus en plus agacée.**

Il soupira à nouveau.

**\- On doit vraiment en parler maintenant ? Parce que sinon je connais un super café pas loin et...**

**\- Est-ce que le contrat stipule que je dois te trimbaler dans tous les restaurants, supermarchés et cafés des Etats-Unis ?**

**\- Euh, non, mais...**

**\- Alors ferme-la. Je veux juste savoir ce à quoi je me suis engagée, point barre.**

Il la regarda, et jeta un œil à Barnabé, qui s'était replié sur lui-même, comme pour dormir. Les gens ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Les humains ne faisaient jamais attention à rien. Malheureusement. Il pointa un quadragénaire faisant son jogging.

**\- Tu vois cet homme ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Sa femme l'a trompé avec son meilleur ami. S'il avait fait plus attention il se serait rendu compte qu'ils se rapprochaient beaucoup.**

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Alors tu vois, vous autres humains ne faites jamais attention à rien d'autre qu'à vous-même. Tu as été victime de cette indifférence, donc ce n'est certainement pas toi qui me contre-dira.**

Elle releva la tête, le fixant d'un regard assassin.

**\- Toutefois, il arrive qu'ils soient un peu trop attentifs, continua-t-il. C'est rare. Mais dans ces cas-là, ils remarquent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas voir. Ils remarquent qu'il y a quelque chose qui fait du bruit au grenier, mais qu'il n'y a rien. Ils remarquent que des objets ont bougé mais que personne n'est entré dans la maison avant eux.**

Linda haussa un sourcil.

**\- Et bien quoi, tu vas me dire que ton boulot -et le mien par la même occasion- va être de chasser les esprits ? Tu t'es cru dans un remake de Ghost Buster ?**

Lucifer resta un instant bouche bée, puis il éclata de rire.

Elle crut qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais apparemment non, il avait vraiment une crise de fou rire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'image qu'elle se faisait du mal personnifié.

**\- Bon sang Lucy tu ne cesseras pas de me surprendre ! Une excellente série, vraiment... Mais je te rassure, tu ne te baladeras pas avec un aspirateur sur le dos. Et je ne crois pas que Barnabé ressemble à de la gélatine verte qui vole... Quoi que.**

Une flèche noire lui piqua le crâne. Il l'ignora.

**\- Mais si, c'est un peu ce qu'on va devoir faire. Il se trouve que les esprits sont un peu trop nombreux, c'est pourquoi le grand patron a décidé de m'envoyer régler tout ça. Le truc c'est que je suis légèrement descendu dans son estime y'a trois ou quatre siècles, il a pas trop confiance en moi, donc c'est un peu une sorte de punition, comme un flic qu'on envoie faire la circulation, si tu veux. Alors on sera pas seuls.**

**\- Qui d'autre tu as sur ta liste ?**

Lucifer eut un drôle de sourire. Et finalement, Linda se dit que si, il pouvait faire peur, et qu'il n'était probablement pas si inoffensif que ça.

**\- Un archange qui a fait quelques petites erreurs de parcours et que Dieu en personne a banni sur Terre comme punition. Et que j'adore, tu vas voir, il est trèèès drôle. Et enfin mon chouchou, une armoire à glace, il est trop mignon, en fait, c'est mon chaton.**

Linda soupira, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Elle se disait que ça ne servirait à rien.

**\- Et quand est-ce que le contrat prend fin ?**

**\- Une fois que le problème est réglé, Lucy ! Donc maintenant ma chère, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons voir l'archange, pour commencer !**

**\- Et où se trouve-t-il ?**

**\- Mon cher ami angélique n'aime qu'un seul endroit au monde. Les îles paradisiaques !**

Plus le temps passait, plus la compagnie de Lulu lui était insupportable. Il ne cessait jamais de parler, faisait sans cesse des références et des jeux de mots ridicules, tout en ayant le chic de respirer l'arrogance et l'assurance. Elle regarda par le hublot de l'avion, observant le soleil couchant. Ses rayons transformaient les nuages en une mer de coton ardent. Elle était pensive.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa journée, elle prit du recul, et se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Sa famille. Ses études, son pays... Elle n'existait officiellement plus. Elle n'était plus rien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait prête à tant de sacrifices pour sa simple vie. Vendre son âme au diable par peur de la mort... Elle avait été lâche. Peureuse. Faible.

Son père lui aurait flanqué la correction qu'elle méritait, pour ça... Ou pour moins que ça, d'ailleurs.

Elle frissonna. Pourquoi le contrat ne la privait pas aussi de ses souvenirs ? Ca aurait été plus simple... Beaucoup plus simple.

Elle eut une pensée pour ce pasteur qu'elle snobait, autrefois. Elle venait de lui donner une excellente raison de ne plus s'intéresser à elle... Lulu savait-il, d'ailleurs ? Lisait-il ses pensées ? Connaissait-il le moindre détail de son existence, l'avait-il choisie en toute connaissance de cause, la suivant depuis sa naissance ? Ou bien disait-il la vérité : était-ce réellement le fruit du hasard ?

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. De façon tout à fait logique : qui croirait sur parole Lucifer en personne ?

… La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Un sataniste. Ce qu'elle était loin d'être.

Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle s'était endormie. La journée avait été longue. Lucifer ne parla pas du reste du voyage, affalé dans son fauteuil, très à l'aise.

**\- Eh, on est arrivé, Lucy !**

Elle grogna. Ouvrit un œil, qui se perdit dans les ténèbres insondables qui hantaient le regard de Lulu. Elle retint un gémissement et se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

**\- On est où ?**

**\- T'as déjà oublié ? T'as autant de mémoire qu'un amnésique, ma pauvre Lucy ! Bienvenue aux îles Canari ! J'espère que tu as un maillot de bain... Dans le cas contraire, et bien je me ferai un plaisir de t'en cr...**

Il jeta un regard à l'hôtesse de l'air qui passait près d'eux.

**\- De t'en acheter un, acheva-t-il. Pour approcher Gabby, ce sera compliqué, alors il va falloir que tu déploies tous tes charmes...**

**\- Mouais... Si y'a que ça à faire, soupira-t-elle.**

Lulu sourit.

**\- J'ai bien fait de te laisser dormir, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur !**

C'était sublime. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, même si les plages de sable fin n'étaient pas les paysages qui peuplaient ses rêves et fantasmes. Elle et Lucifer s'approchaient de l'hôtel, ou plutôt du bar, où travaillait le dénommé "Gabby". Lucy avait remarqué que son ami maléfique était peu enclin à parler de cet homme, restant évasif à son sujet. Il gardait son éternelle bonne humeur feinte, mais elle voyait bien que Lulu nourrissait une certaine animosité envers celui qu'ils allaient chercher.

Quelques touristes se trémoussaient sur de l'électro près de la piscine. Un bar de bambous traînait là, fréquenté par un ou deux couples... et une armée de jeunes filles apparemment célibataires qui roucoulaient et gloussaient, comme attirées à grands coups de déodorant Axe par l'ange de la publicité.

C'était d'ailleurs presque ça.

Un homme superbe avec une veste bleu ouverte et un short en jean parlait avec elles, faisant des cocktails en même temps. Ses yeux, d'un marron si clair qu'il en était doré, avaient comme un pouvoir hypnotique. Le son de sa voix semblait être une symphonie angélique, si mélodieuse qu'il faudrait être complètement idiot pour ne pas se douter que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Sa peau, bronzée par des années de vie au soleil, allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Il était musclé, sans être un dieu. Un être humain parfait, en somme.

Lucy surprit un grognement venant de Lucifer. Lui d'ordinaire si calme et enjoué paraissait beaucoup plus morose. Presque furieux.

Il avisa Lucy et reprit son visage joyeux.

**\- On a trouvé Gabby ! Plus qu'à le convaincre de venir. Ne mentionne pas mon nom, s'il te plaît. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour distraire ces jeunes dindes, et tu iras parler à Gabriel à ce moment-là. Surtout, que personne ne t'entende ! Lui comprendra.**

**\- Et s'il ne veut pas ?**

**\- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, les ordres viennent d'en haut... Dans tous les sens du terme.**

Il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui en demander plus. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit. Le regard du barman se posa sur elle et il sourit, comme un chat repérant sa proie du jour. Il délaissa les colombes qui soupirèrent de dépit et vint à la rencontre de Lucy, la regardant dans les yeux... Ou presque.

**\- Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

De près, sa voix était si envoûtante qu'elle en frissonna. Elle mourait d'envie de tomber sous le charme. Heureusement, elle était comme immunisée, ce qui la rassura un peu. Finalement, Lucifer lui servirait peut-être à quelque chose...

Elle décida de jouer la carte du charme, comme on lui avait conseillé. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**\- J'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse m'aider... Pas même vous.**

Le silence qui suivit surprit autant Lucy que Gabriel.

Les enceintes avaient proprement implosées.

Lucifer avait vraiment des moyens de diversions efficaces... Quoi qu'un peu radicaux.

**\- Et, reprit le barman en se ressaisissant, quel genre de problème avez-vous ?**

**\- Le genre qui dépasse la compréhension humaine... Si seulement je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à ce monde...**

Gabriel se raidit, le visage soudain fermé. Il fixait Lucy avec anxiété.

Il déglutit, soudain plus si sûr de lui.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Tu as très bien compris, Gabriel.**

**\- Qui êtes-vous, au juste ?**

**\- On m'appelle Lin... Lucy. Et nous avons besoin de ton aide. Les ordres viennent d'en haut. De _tout_ en haut.**

Pour appuyer son argument, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il suivit son regard, mal à l'aise.

**\- Il... Il a revu son jugement, pour ma punition ?**

Ne sachant pas de quelle punition il parlait, elle pesa chacun de ses mots pour ne pas se trahir.

**\- Je ne dirai pas ça. Disons qu'Il veut te donner une chance de prouver ta valeur. Alors, ça t'intéresse ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ?**

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant qui était loin de refléter son état d'esprit actuel.

**\- Exactement. Tu n'imagines pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer, Gabriel...**

Barnabé vint se poser sur le comptoir. Gabriel l'observa longuement, et blanchit au fur et à mesure que son cerveau reconnaissait l'oiseau noir.

**\- Non, murmura-t-il.**

Lucifer choisit cet instant pour bondir sur Gabby, lui ébouriffant les cheveux de façon maléfique.

**\- Coucou Gabby ! Ca fait combien de temps ? Trois siècles ? Le soleil te réussit, t'étais tout pâlot, avant ! Et puis tu t'es coupé les cheveux, aussi, ça te va bien ! Alors comme ça, à défaut que tu sois un archange vicelard, Il a fait de toi un voyeur un peu plus mortel ? Enfin, je dis mortel, mais t'as pas pris une ride...**

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà voilà, avec plusieurs fautes corrigées ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en reste, je les éradiquerai toutes è_é *se prend un dico*

Sur ce bonne continuation O/

.

.


End file.
